User blog:Lilliane Scarlet/Fanon:Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes. worst crossover ever?
Good Evening my dear friends And now for my weekly or monthly blog thingy, I shall talk about Fanon: Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes . Yes, i know what you're thinking, ''H''ow could you do this, Lilliane? and I didn't know how surprised I was when I started reading. First. We shall talk about the title. its... THE AVENGERS! whooo! and when I saw this title, I was waiting every single day to see if a new chapter was released. Then. . . everything changed when the mini-series was released (yes, pun indeed). Bearsacker (i think that's what his name is), if you're reading this, PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! GET YOUR GRAMMAR FIXED! and you may have guessed, the grammar is horrid. let me give you an example: "What's going on?!" asked The Man before seeing A.I.M ships fly over his head. "Attention people of the Fire Nation. I'm the Scientist Supreme of A.I.M. Surrender and let us rule this land! Or die!" said the Scientist Supreme. Then... BOOM! "Iron Man! Everyone target all cannons at him!" Shouted Scientist Supreme and then a web shoots from below him. He looked down and see Spider-Man crawl below him. "Hello!" said Spider-Man and he pulled Scientist Supreme down to him and punched him in face. "OUCH!" said Scientist Supreme. He grabbed his laser gun and got ready to shoot at Spider-Man but then... BOOM! "AHHHH!" Screamed Scientist Supreme when he was air kicked by Avatar Mei. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Did anything makes sense? Not for me it didn't. Okay, what's "airkick"? Just asking, is it when you fly like Superman then kick them? Or you jump, then kick? I have no idea. Also, why does EVERY SINGLE ENTRY HAVE to be maked by a "BOOM!"? Well, we can start by guessing that this person CLEARLY did not watch the Avengers or Read ANY of the comics that has to do with Marvel. From what I can CLEARLY remember, the only entrance made by a "BOOM!" was when someone died and their dead bodies are flying. Well, at least they spell the words correctly, that's a good thing, right? Another thing, did the story EVER stop to explain how everything came to be? Because this feels worse than a wikipedia recap. PLUS, I've seen better grammar from an eight-year-old. Have you been to the homepage of this new fanon? well, here it is. "Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Home Page And while you're there, have you counted the amount of characters there? and NOT EVERY FREAKING CHARACTER NEEDS A FREAKING LAST NAME!!! Plus, you know what!?!??!?!? THEY RUINED BASICALLY MY CHILDHOOD! AND JUST ABOUT EVERY OTHER ASPECT OF MARVEL!!!!!! And can you believe that someone thought that it was good?!?!?!? THERE IS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT. HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?!??!?!? HERE'S AN ADVICE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR 300 CHARACTERS ALL WITH LAST NAMES! and every single time I tried to read it, I always have to go back to the main page because I DO NOT know who's who! THERE ARE 300 CHARACTERS AND ALL WITH FIRST AND LAST NAME! DO YOU NOT GET THE CONCEPT THAT NOT EVERYONE NEEDS A LAST NAME? I GUESS NOT! And there are 50 more chapters to be released... THE WORLD IS ENDING! Well, in the Marvel Universe, yes. Every-single time I read it, it's like torture that I cannot edit the grammar mistakes. and you have no idea how many jokes have been made on the grammar part ALONE. there are also logic jokes, and the occasionally, jokes about murdering the author. so if you are reading this, PLEASE! DON'T READ IT! IT WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE SO MUCH HARDER WHILE READING THE BAD GRAMMAR. Plot- uhh, can I just say horrible? I have absolutely NO idea what's the plot, or anything the main characters are trying to solve any problem. It just feels like characters are fighting villains that even I can beat up easily. The only thing I managed to get out is that the scientists are trying to take over the Fire Nation? Or was it the Earth Kingdom? I have no idea. and basically EVERYTHING happens either in Republic City or Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation Capital. and to be honest, we don't learn ANYTHING about them. never does any of the characters say 'I feel happy', or ' I'm sad' or ANYTHING! so I think I'll have to give it a 2.3, since I've read worse stories, I think. Organization- MINUS NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dragon Ball Z) Basically, every sentence was unclear, except when they introduce themselves. After every sentence, I have to wonder 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'. Okay. For real. it's 3.0 Honestly, I have been generous. Creativity- 4.0 I mean, it's creative to combine Avengers and Avatar, they are both wonderful universes, but! the part that gave me this low mark was that I don't even know why are people trying to invade the Fire nation or the Earth Kingdom. They gotta EXPLAIN why. Maybe someone died and the 'bad' people are trying to get revenge? or something. Writing- 0.5 Hands down, this is one of the worst fanons I have read on this site. Well maybe expect Azula's Secret Murder (that one was weird). There are so many grammar mistakes, run on sentences, bad dialogue, and because of Bearsacker ( from now on, i will call the writer this) bad writing, my friend Lexi, or Liz, or ~AvatarLove~ have laughed our heads off so many times during a single paragraph. A SINGLE PARAGRAPH! Character Development- 0. a big fat Zero. I have nothing to say here. after reading the mini-series and four chapters, i got nothing. Except that the ladies are 'some of the sexiest females in the Fire Nation' NOT MY WORDS! or was it the Earth Kingdom? Action- . . . I have nothing to say. please read the paragraph below and tell me what you think: __________________________________________________________________________________ "I think not!" said Black Widow and she's shoot laser from her Whirst Blasters to the A.I.M Agents. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed A.I.M Agents. "Who dare come in way between A.I.M and the victory of A.I.M?!" asked Scientist Supreme. "That was us!" said Hawkeye and he's shoot shocking arrows to two A.I.M Agents. "HHHAAAAAA!" Screamed A.I.M Agents. "You gonna pay for this!" said Scientist Supreme and he's grab his Blaster and shoot to them but Black Widow run to him and kick him at face. "AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Scientist Supreme and he's punch at chin of Black Widow and run to A.I.M Tank. "Eat laser you scum!" said Scientist Supreme and he's shoot laser from cannons on back of A.I.M Tank to them. "Watch out!" said Hawkeye and he's grab and carry Black Widow with him and run to hide behind the house. "Come out and face me like a man if you dare!" said Scientist Supreme. "Sorry..." said Black Widow. "HA?" asked Scientist Supreme. "But I'm a girl!" said Black Widow and he's throw a bomb to A.I.M Tank and explode it but Scientist Supreme wear his jet pack and escape first along with the remaining A.I.M Agents. ______________________________________________________________________________ *whisper: it's a 1.5* Finally! they Spell 'Wrist' wrong.Finally, something i can work with. Believably- 4.0 i would believe it by the technology since it's like 300 years after korra or something. but i don't think that the Avengers would EVER be created in the Avatar world. But I would believe it more if pigs start to grow wings and fly by my window. Overall Score- 2.76. yes, i used a calculator. I was too lazy to do it in my head. Sincerely, Lilliane Scarlet. Just one last note, please read this Fanon at your own risk: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Avengers:_The_Earth%27s_Mightiest_Heroes Category:Blog posts